Alima B'Lini
Alima B'Lini is an asari polymath and a lead researcher at the University of Serrice. Biography Since her birth in 1222 on the asari homeworld, Alima has always been a glowing fire of curiosity. Seeing the potential in her since she could read and write, her parents sent her to the renowned Thessian Polymath School, where she learned more than one science in combination and harmony with each other. In more than a hundred years, Alima obtained degrees on geology, biology, archeology, chemistry, and psychology. Alima’s contribution to science had just begun. Science was her passion. Article after article followed. Research overseers could get this young asari to do anything her curiosity could drag her to, and she would neglect her most social needs in pursuit of understanding the world around her. She had been in no relationship before the age of 140, uncommon for asari. Her first relationship was with a salarian research partner. In more time, Alima honed her skills in most of her degrees, slowly getting a good reputation in her first three degrees. She was on her way to become a scientific authority. At the age of 350, Alima finally started her work as a professor at the University of Auräis. At first, her inexperience made communication difficult, but by the end of first year she could go past her difficulties and became a fine speaker. Over many decades of work, her popularity grew as a charismatic, passionate professor. Alima knew her reputation was highly favorable to herself, so she decided to give public lectures as well as the usual ones at the university. Presenting herself (rightfully so) as a woman devoted to science, her popularity grew even more. Meanwhile in 1699, she bonded with her second partner, a turian scientist who was the closest anyone could be to Alima's inquisitiveness. Alima and her partner passionately wrote more than two hundred articles in her partner's lifetime, mostly about evolutionary biology and xenobiology. They even had two children, who seemed just as curious as their parents. Progress did not come free, though. Alima was drowning in stimulants, and she neglected her two children in favor of her quest to knowledge. Twenty years after they bonded, her partner took their children, left Alima, and called a mental hospital for help before he left. Alima was devastated. She thought her father could not let the children fill with curiosity like she did. Even though her partner was just as curious as Alima, he had realized that excessive curiosity broke passionate bonds and caused dissatisfaction in one's life. Reluctantly, she decided to take a mental break and stayed in the mental health facility as recommended. Staying there for around 150 years, Alima was reborn. She had fundamentally changed her understanding in life: More progress did not equal to better progress. From that day, Alima approached her work slowly but with more effort in every step towards unraveling new findings. Alima's story was sensational in the general public. News anchors, scientists, journalists all welcomed her for her success story, how she failed at some aspects of her life, and her new way of life. She wrote two books about her struggles and moved to Thessia to teach at the University of Serrice. This time, however, she did not work as excessively as before. Her time management left enough to socialize and form new relationships. She even had a new salarian partner. Together, they could research, go on adventures, and most importantly enjoy themselves. In 2006, Alima was promoted to a lead researcher position. Despite the low-points in her life, her determination and undying passion to learn new phenomena had made her one of the most prestigious scientists. Since then she chose her research projects by herself, occasionally letting herself rest due to her old age. Whenever something caught her attention, Alima gathered an expert team and went on an adventure for her interminable quest of learning. Personality Alima is the textbook example of curiosity. Since childhood, she has always been interested in the world around her, dragging herself to science. Her parents also encouraged her to ask questions and create controlled ways to quench her thirst for knowledge. It may have snowballed out of control at times, but Alima has slowly learned patience and is much more controlled with her curiosity. On top of the curiosity, Alima can present herself effectively to many different types of audience. She can make difficult problems seem like minor annoyances, and coupled with her passion in research she shows most good sides of herself to the public. This has also been a problematic trait at times, causing her to hide her bad happenings from the general public, including those who could have helped her problems before they could affect her very adversely. While her goals can seem like they are from a community centered person, Alima is a selfish individual. Her biggest motivation in research is not with others in mind. It concerns herself and her own journey to understand the universe. She always prioritizes her own needs above everyone else's, though rather subtly. Despite this, Alima still tries to assist others, because she is aware that helping others will ultimately benefit herself. Physical Description Alima is a lithe and small figure, standing around only 1.61 meters. As a healthy woman, she weighs 58 kilograms. Her careful diet and exercise regime helps in her daily life, but they are nowhere enough to maintain a muscular fit. She shows most signs of old age, some accelerated by her past with drugs. Needle marks from previous drug use and various scars from field research litter her old body. Alima's face reflects her old age. Her forearm is wrinkled, and parts of her orange facial marks desaturated over time. She sometimes boasts about how well she carries a smile, but her most effective expression is a curious look. Her light green eyes opens as much as she can, and her face expresses genuine inquisitiveness. Alima prefers sleek clothing, her favorite an old white dress with blue accents on it. She wears her clothes with pride; her style is one of a kind, derived from her previous function over form attitude centuries ago. Category:Asari Category:Asari Matriarchs Category:University of Serrice Category:Characters